A local multipoint distribution services (LMDS) system can be used to deliver various services to one or more fixed customer sites without a wireline connection. An exemplary system is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/345,183, filed on Nov. 28, 1994, and continuation application Ser. No. 08/845,976 filed on Apr. 30, 1997 entitled "Low Power, Short Range Point-To-Multipoint Communications System," the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. In one embodiment, an LMDS system can be coupled between a central office of a public switched telephone network (PSTN) and at least one telephone located at a customer site to provide telephony services. To deliver a telephone call between the central office and the telephone, such an LMDS system may utilize one of a number of time slots contained within one of a number of frequencies. The frequencies and time slots constitute transmission resources which may be re-used within the LMDS system. That is, a frequency and time slot could be allocated when needed to deliver a given call, and then de-allocated when the call has been completed. Prior systems for delivery of telephony services, such as classical (i.e., wireline) telephony and cellular, have not re-used both frequencies and time slots to deliver telephone calls, and accordingly, have not addressed the problem of allocating and de-allocating both of these transmission resources to support the re-use of these resources.